


Word Hunt 002 [Adulating]

by yellowdreamer



Series: Word Hunt [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: Adulating (excessive admiration or praise)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Adulating (excessive admiration or praise)

“Yuto-kun, hontou ni kakoiiiiiiii~!!” Ryosuke flail while watching his own video compilation of his boyfriend drumming. Daiki just shakes his head then whacks the younger.

“Ittai! What is that for?” Ryosuke asked as he rubs the place where Daiki whacked him.

“Stop adulating over Nakajima-kun, can you?” Daiki answered and Ryosuke just rolled his eyes and continue watching the video. Daiki is about the call his boyfriend, Takaki Yuya when he heard him shouting…

“CAN YOU STOP ADULATING OVER RYOSUKE’S NAKED BODY? FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE, WE STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT WITH!”


End file.
